Fool's Gavotte
by Passivity
Summary: I find myself staring up at a detestable Z.A.F.T. machine that will most likely bring about the end of my life.


_**A/N:** Was high on Iced Tea and Caramel Candy... Muse gave me the weirdest idea for a story._

_Sorry for the stupidity, I didn't originally intend to post this but I wanted to see how people would react to a fic that's... Well... For lack of better words... _

_Stupid._

_... Jona's a stupid waste of dialogue and voice actor anyway... He would have been an okay character/villain if he hadn't hid behind Cagalli and bit his lip to keep himself from crying during the wedding episode... I pretty much skipped every scene that had him in it after that... Except for the one where Cagalli punches him, and the one where he dies._

_Didn't put any effort into this because I came to detest the bastard so much..._

_Was listening to J.S. Bach Cello Suite No. 5 Gavotte while writing this, hence the title. No connection to the actual fic, I know._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fool's Gavotte<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-00-<strong>_

_**-0-**_

Really, how deep is this pit that I've fallen into?

A wonderful emirate was I before all of this. Loving, caring, and pining for nothing but the hearts of all the little people of this country. No one can deny that I am, if nothing else, a charismatic leader. My image is plastered upon every teenage girl's walls, and my voice a melody that everyone falls silent just to listen to. Yes, I was at the top and at my prime! I had everything that any person could ever want! Men envied me! Women came to my doorstep in hopes of spending a day in my presence! I had servants by the hundreds that happily do my bidding without question!

I even acquired the one woman that would bring all of my dreams to fruition.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

The only daughter of a fallen regime, of Lord Uzumi, the only man deserved to be respected by all. Ah, the allure that is this goddess! So very naïve, so easy to manipulate and so very beautiful when the rebellious flames in her eyes are all but subdued, the perfect princess when handled properly. I showered her with affection, held her in my loving embrace, was with through everything, in everything.

Oh, how my heart aches at the poignant reminder of her betrayal.

From behind my back she kept such dark and terrible secret.

Another man! The nerve!

She had me did she not?

And this man, so pathetic and subservient, dares to look at me with eyes of contempt! He comes around and about, strutting and hovering behind her like the dog that he is; an unsightly creature that would not even help the world by just being swallowed in by the walls.

Ugh!

He is the living embodiment of everything I hate!

A coordinator!

Nothing but an abomination whose success relied heavily on his genetic alteration! From his skills, to his pulchritudinous face, to his virile physique, and to his impeccable taste in clothing, all lies I say! Lies!

Even his name was a lie in its entirety!

Alex Dino?

Beautiful!

A false name befitting a false man! And when I confronted him about this and of my displeasure caused by his presence around Cagalli… He actually dared to laugh and brush me off! The flea did not understand his place, obviously. He was but a commoner standing in front of his master, yet his words were that of someone that was not. Fluent and bearing a tinge of hate, he spoke as if he were more than just a hired muscle and a pretty face. And there is nothing that I find more deplorable than that conceited simper on his lips when he finishes his brief vindication of the reason why Cagalli would never be mine to control.

I would have loved to tell father about him. Father would have a field day torturing him!

I would have begged to differ then, but he leaves almost immediately, floating towards the call of the very woman that was the cause for our confrontation.

They depart to make contact with whomever it is that holds power over those hourglass colonies.

…

Tch.

…

News of an impending cataclysm and an immeasurable death toll later, he comes back with my princess looking more frazzled than usual. I was ecstatic by then and obviously, she was far from happy to see me. But who would have thought then that the tragedy that would occur would actually fall into my favor?

No one, that's who.

How I savored every minute of her return, seeing those green eyes seethe from behind her as I pulled the golden haired princess closer into an embrace just made everything all the more sweeter then.

And when he left for some nonsensical reason or another… How I writhed in agonizing joy when I pictured his furious features as I walked down that aisle with Cagalli! Oh!

…

…

But of course, **someone** just had to cause a scene…

…

Dam those despicable soldiers and their machines.

…

But that didn't matter, she was abducted, and that left me with the power that I wanted. At least I was certain that **he** would never see her in the same manner again.

All in all, one could never describe how addicting it was to make the both of them suffer for their affair.

My days become as they had before. Only this time, my authority knows no boundary and my words became law. If I were any less a man, I would have squealed in delight inside the sound proof confines of my bedroom.

I'd won this game, the war was next.

Decisions, decisions.

Dear heavens had it been tiring.

But I'd done it all just to be rid of those horrid Coordinators.

If it's all for the greater good of Naturals like myself, then why not?

…

…

…

So why?

Why did **this** happen to me all of a sudden?

The return of my princess in my great time of need should have been a blessing. She should have seen the error of her ways, should have understood that her voice means nothing in the politics of men.

So why are my arms bound behind me, why is my face swollen, why am I in pain? Why am I spat at and why do these commoners hiss so viciously at me?

Abandoned, stripped of everything that I've clawed for and maimed for all that I've done, what's next? I'm surprised that **he** hadn't appeared before me to grace my face with his fist.

Instead, she comes and I question her orders. Barking for such an atrocious act to be done unto her loving husband she should be ashamed and-!

…

She hit me!

My god!

The fire in her eyes is back! I thought I'd put that out?

She orders for me to be taken away to a shelter and doesn't dare to look at me as I yell and growl profanities at her general direction. The nerve of her!

And after I've been doing such a great job too!

I make a run for it. I will not be made a fool out of!

My father will hear of this and-!

…

I find myself staring up at a detestable Z.A.F.T. machine that will most likely bring about the end of my life.

A big blue, machine.

…

It hurtles towards me and no words escape my lips.

In my mind, I question the fairness of the universe.

But if there were any, my last words would have been along the lines of…

_Fuck my life._

**_-0-_**

_END_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> -_- Honestly... I don't know what to say..._

_Review Please._


End file.
